Burning Heart
by Mrs.NoNameWriter
Summary: We all know how the fight went between Edward, Riley, and Victoria in Eclipse... but what if that hadn't happened? Read the book and this popped into my mind. Riley/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know that I'm not one for Bella/Vamps but just... Riley... yum. There could seriously be something between him and Bella. I will continue and finish _Princess, Oh Princess_ but there is a lot going on in my life. I'd love it if you sent my dog a prayer, or love, or just something of the sort. He really is the most important thing in my world... okay, I'll just let you get on with the story.**

* * *

 **All of this story is through Bella's POV**

Two _vampires edged slowly into the small opening of our camp, eyes intent, missing nothing. They glistened like diamonds in the sun._

My eyes are immediately drawn to the main threat to my existence; to Victoria. Her partner is in my peripheral vision, but he's nothing more than a human-seeming shape. Victoria's brilliant orange hair glows more fiercely in contrast to the white snow that blankets the landscape. Her eyes are pitch black against her porcelain skin, which barely stands out against the white and is blinding against the murky forest behind her.

Chancing a glance at Edward, I notice the hardness in his eyes. A hardness that is never there when he's with me; love and compassion has left the golden pools. They quickly dart between Victoria and the unnamed vampire with supernatural speed, leaving me to only see a grey patch where his irises are. I silently beg him to look down at me, though I know such an action would mean death for me and extreme harm for him.

The knowledge that he can be harmed causes me to move my gaze to Victoria once more. When I see her jerk her chin toward Edward and I, dread fills my stomach. This is it; I can't let Edward die for me. If it means sparing his life, I will give myself over to them.

"Riley," the word leaves Edward's mouth in a volume I can hear, meaning he, as well as Victoria, can hear it perfectly. _Riley…_ I shake myself mentally, ordering my mind to stay focused on the task at hand.

I haven't even looked at Victoria's companion – Riley – yet. I only saw dark blonde, almost brown, hair when my gaze was zeroed in on the she-devil. Now, I move my vision to him. My knees go weak, but I chalk it up to being between a boulder and a vampire in a snow storm. He isn't looking at me, but is focused on Edward. _My Edward. I'm his Bella._ I remind myself, trying to keep my emotions straight.

"Riley…" his name escapes my lips as no more than a whisper, with confusion slightly evident. His gaze moves to meet mine, and I have to brace myself against the boulder for support. If my knees went weak at the sight of him, I'm sure right now I have no bones left in my body; just a mass of Jell-O. Scarlet red zeros in on me, slightly softening when our eyes meet. This makes no sense; this is crazy.

Edward moves so he's blocking me from Riley even further. _No! Move!_ I want to yell at him, but I keep my mouth shut, not understanding the situation one bit. Maybe it is best that Edward places himself between Riley and I. It doesn't feel right, but I can't read minds, so it must be the right thing to do.

A frustrated huff sounds beside me, making me break Riley's stare to look up at Edward. His face is tightened with concern and focus; the same stare he gave me in biology the first day of school. That seems like a lifetime ago, but in reality it was only a few years. Realization hits me with full force, knocking the wind out of me. _He can't read Riley's mind._ I'm not sure how to take the news, so I respond to it the same way I would if it were Victoria; horror and fear.

I look back at Riley, terror evident in my eyes. He takes exaggerated breaths, holding eye contact with me. His hands subtly move up and down as he inhales and exhales. _He's trying to help me._ the thought makes me smile inside; a vampire, a newborn, is trying to calm me down. I follow his instructions, my terror subsiding into anxiety while looking at him. I nod my thanks, with a slight confusion in my eyes. The corner of his lips turn up, I guess that's his smile at the moment.

I move my eyes to, what seems to me, the greatest threat at the moment. She dances back and forth on her feet, obviously upset and anxious that Riley hasn't moved in for an attack. However, Edward's change of position has made a small opening between he and I, enough of a space for her to slip in and bite me. My eyes flicker back to Riley, trying not to hyperventilate at the thought of dying.

 _What the fuck is going on?_ Just minutes ago I was all gung-ho about giving myself up, but that notion doesn't hold as much comfort as it did before. _I want to live!_

A howl sounds in the distance, effectively distracting Victoria for a moment. That is all Edward needs. He launches himself at her in a blur and is on her in an instant. They roll in a mass of pale steel skin and gold and red. Right now, I'm not the least bit scared that Edward left me and a human drinking newborn. No matter how much I try to force myself to be afraid, it's just not possible.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Riley inching toward me cautiously. I lean back against the boulder behind me. I don't want to run, I just need support sue to one of the walls leaving me. My Jell-O legs will surely collapse under my weight. I sink into a crouch, trying to process everything that has happened.

In a flash, Victoria throws Edward off her; he plummets off the side of the mountain. She turns slowly and faces me with a smile, believing she has time to draw this out. Now, I sink back against the boulder. Now, I'm scared. Painstakingly sluggishly, she stalks toward me, her eyes never leaving my shaking form.

Riley turns to face his companion, appearing unsure. Victoria notices this and attempt to reassure him. "This is what we've been working for, Riley. All those newborns you created; they were for this. To kill her." She looks at me pointedly.

"Why? Why does she need to die?" His voice is soft, confused. Happiness fills me at the sound. I'm too scared to try and figure it out. All I know is I want to hear his voice again.

Victoria's smile falters; apparently she never told him about James. That would've been a motivational killer. "She's threatened my existence. She threatens all our existences because she knows. She knows about everything!" Her voice rises in pitch. For the record, I don't threaten her existence, the Cullen's and La Push wolves do.

I look up at the blonde, praying with my eyes that he doesn't believe her; that I'm not a threat to anyone. _Please! Don't let her kill me!_ He glances down at me, appearing conflicted. _No, Riley. Please!_ I stare up at him, praying harder. His decision appears to be made.

Turning to Victoria, he places himself between the two of us. Lowering himself to a defensive crouch, he growls audibly. "No," his voice is calm, a terrifying calm. He shakes, and if I don't know better I'd say he is close to phasing. I rest my hand on his back, between his shoulder blades. A spark ignites where I touched him, making a shiver run through me. A good shiver. He scoots back slightly, touching more of me.

I sigh, feeling better about this situation. Looking up at Victoria, I see surprise and confusion in her features. She didn't expect this; she thought he'd help her. Inside Bella does a fist bump. _She might not attack me now! I guess Riley has a logical reason to fight. But why is he fighting_ for _me?_

Riley's arms come around behind me, touching the rock on each side. I'm surrounded by him, no way out. "Mine."

* * *

 **Ta da! Chapter one! Please follow, favorite, and review! I love your sexy faces! XOXO**


	2. Announcement

Please please please read this chapter, but it's not really a chapter; it's a special announcement. I'm putting a poll on my account for two weeks. On August 24, 2015, the poll will be closed.

The poll is to decide what stories I will continue. I know I only have 10, but I also have several on Wattpad and am currently writing two novels. So, to distribute my time wisely, I'm going to prioritize my stories. The winning story I will continue and finish. So fly, fly voting birds.

* * *

 **I love your sexy face! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**Burning Heart Chapter Two  
**

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories. More specifically, I'm sorry I haven't updated The Cliffs of Love. I posted a new chapter, but it got deleted and, of course, since it's been over 90 days, I don't have the document anymore. I thought I lost this one too, but then I realized I had it in a Word document, and not on the actual website. I might not finish The Cliffs of Love, hell I might delete the majority of my stories. If I do that, I will make them available on another account. Let me know what you think about that!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

 **Recap**

I _sigh, feeling better about this situation. Looking up at Victoria, I see surprise and confusion in her features. She didn't expect this; she thought he'd help her. Inside Bella does a fist bump._ She might not attack me now! I guess Riley has a logical reason to fight. But why is he fighting for me?

 _Riley's arms come around behind me, touching the rock on each side. I'm surrounded by him, no way out. "Mine."_

 **Bella's POV**

Now I'm confused. _Why did Riley say 'Mine'? Is he going to kill me? Oh god he is!_ Even though the thought is set in my mind, I can't make myself believe it. I don't think he's going to kill me at all. Surprisingly, I feel _safe_ with him; safer than I ever felt with the Cullen's. This realization rocks me to my very core.

A low growl emanating from the forest on the other side of the small clearing causes Victoria to turn abruptly. I guess she was so focused on killing me, and Riley if need be, that she forgot about the others. _She forgot about Edward… bad move bitch._ Behind her, Edward is furious; venom is dripping from his jaws. _He looks like he has rabies._ I giggle quietly at the thought.

The sound makes Victoria glance between Edward and I, not knowing what to do. First Riley's betrayal, then Edward coming back; it's two on one. She moves so she faces away from the cliff, her body dangerously close. I want to run at her and shove her off the cliff to her death, but she'd get to me first.

Edward is on her in less than a second, sending them both off the edge. A gasp passes my lips. _This is insane._

Riley turns to face me, his eyes calming as he looks at me. My breath hitches when I look in the deep red pools. His hand slowly comes up to touch my cheek; the spark ignites again. I shiver softly; not from the cold, but from the crazy emotions flying through me a million miles a second.

He's breathing slowly, not that he needs to. His breath fans out across my face, my eyes closing at the sweet smell. _Rain and saltwater…_ I could stay like this forever, pressed between him and the boulder. I'm not even cold. Now that I acknowledge that I don't feel numb from the weather, my body begins shaking like a leaf. I look up at him, a silent plea to get me warm.

"I'll be right back. Less than two seconds, I promise," I nod and he disappears. Just like he promised, he's back before my body adjusts to his absence. In his arms is the parka Jacob brought and a lighter jacket that I didn't have time to put on. He holds them up, signaling that he'd put them on me. "I don't want you to overexert yourself."

I lift my arms, allowing him to dress me. _This is sweet of him._ I look up at him when I'm bundled up. He's so close I can see dark black flecks in his eyes. _He's thirsty; he needs to hunt._ Even with this knowledge I reach up and rest my hands on his cheeks, my thumbs brushing just under his eyes. His breath catches as he watches me.

My hands leave his face and travel down to his neck. They slowly wrap themselves around, entwining at the base of his neck. I lean forward, resting my head on his chest. His arms wrap around my waist, holding me to him. My eyes flutter shut. This feels right. This is where is need to be. My breathing returns to normal, a slow and soft normal.

He lowers his head to mine, resting his chin on the top of my head. I relax, forgetting the battle going on, forgetting that my life is in danger. I'm content right here, in Riley's arms. As soon as I relax, he goes ridged. I pull back slightly, looking up at him. His eyes are distant, looking at the boulder behind me. _He's listening to the battle._

"We have to go," his voice breaks the silence.

Now, I pull back so my hands rest on his shoulders. _What happened? Tell me!_ "What happened, Riley?" I'm shocked at how calm and sincere I sound.

He looks down at me, his eyes returning to normal. "We have to run, or we'll never get out."

"I have to grab my pack and my sleeping bag," he's gone and is back ten seconds later, my bag hanging off his shoulder and my sleeping bag rolled up in his arms. I nod, "okay, let's go."

He unrolls the sleeping bag and wraps it around me, picking me up in his arms. All of a sudden, he's bolting through the woods. I bury my face in his neck, breathing in the rain and saltwater that's just so Riley. I shiver, snuggling into him further, trying to escape the wintry weather.

A deep growl rumbles in his chest. I look up at him, confused. His eyes are a darker shade of red, tinted with grey so I know he isn't here anymore, he's listening to the battle and scanning for threats around us. I know I'm safe with him, in his arms, so I rest my head on his chest again, letting his deep growl calm me.

Slowly my eyes drift shut, only to shoot open after what feels like less than a minute. But… the scenery is different; I don't think we're in Forks anymore. Hell, I doubt we're even in Washington. Now, I notice that I'm lying in a bed, an old quilt covering me. It smells like rain and saltwater; like Riley; like home.

I shift in bed, sitting up and groaning. My back feels like shit. I must've bruised it when I was up against the boulder. I twist my head, effectively popping my neck. I sigh happily, feeling relief that my neck is loose now. I push the quilt off me and turn, slipping my feet off the bed and onto the wood floor.

I push myself into a standing position, looking around. The room is nice and comforting; it had pictures of nature on the cabin-like walls. A smile crosses my lips as I make my way over to the door. I rest my hand on the cool doorknob, mentally preparing myself for what awaits me on the other side. Slowly, I turn the knob, looking down the hallway.

It's barren apart from the occasional picture on the wall. Stepping out on the room, I make my way toward what seems to be the living room, judging by the couch that I can see. When I make it to the end of the hallway, I see someone standing, looking out the bay window to the forest around the house. After a moment, I recognize the dark blonde, almost brown, hair and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Riley," I can hear the slight smile in my voice, causing me to smile more.

When he turns, I see him smiling, but his eyes appear conflicted. Confused, I move over to him. It takes a minute because he stays where he is. Once I reach him, I raise my hands to his face like I did the first time. Setting my hands on his cheeks, I look in his eyes.

"Thank you… for saving me," I cast my glance down, unable to look in his eyes. A blush is dusting my cheeks right now, I know it.

His hand cups my chin, forcing me to look up at him once more. "You're welcome, Bella," he smiles, making the corner of my mouth turn up, "and thank you."

I scrunch up my eyebrows. "For what?"

"Saving me," he bends down and captures my lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

 **There we go! As always please follow, favorite, and review!  
**

 **I love your sexy face! XOXO**


End file.
